Little Man
by DannyFan66
Summary: CC becomes the caretaker of a baby...I think that says it all...Niles and CC. Let me know what you think - D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 1**

CC was just stepping out of the cab in front of her building when the woman was rolled out on a stretcher. CC stepped back as the young red haired woman reached for her hand. "Miss Babcock…Miss Babcock…please…just until I come home…please…don't let them take him away! Please!" The woman shouted through the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Liz? Lynn? Lucy? Lucy! What are you talking about?" CC was being practically dragged along as the young woman, Lucy, held fast to her arm.

"Scottie…please…they'll take him away…just keep him for me until I get out." Lucy pleaded with her.

CC looked between Lucy and the EMT. "Ok, no problem, Lucy…I'll take care of Scottie." CC nodded at the woman and the EMT who then loaded Lucy into the ambulance.

The lady that had been watching stepped up to CC. "Are you CC Babcock?"

"Yep, that's me, I guess you have Scottie?" CC asked the woman.

The woman nodded. "If you could follow me up to Ms. Evans' apartment we have a few things to discuss."

"Uhm…ok." CC couldn't help but let her thoughts wander as she followed the woman. _"Sure seems like an awful lot of trouble for dog, but whatever…she watched Chester for me a few times…I can return the favor."_

The woman opened the door to Lucy's apartment where another woman was sitting on the sofa. "You can go now, Debbie, I'll take it from here." The woman spoke with authority to the younger woman on the sofa.

"Ok, can I just get Scottie and head up to my apartment?" CC asked the woman.

She gestured to the sofa. "Miss Babcock, it's just not that simple." The woman sat in a chair and finished. "We need to make a few things clear."

CC reluctantly sat down. "I'm not sure I see what the big deal is, Ms…?"

"I'm sorry, Carol Richards, Child Protective Services." The woman looked down into her bag to retrieve some papers and missed CC's reaction.

CC's eyes grew big, and her thoughts ran wild. _"Child…Scottie's a child? Lucy was pregnant when I first met her but, would she really leave her kid with_…"

CC tried to regain her composure. "Uhm…Ms. Richards, I'm not sure I…"

"Look, we're not just going to hand Scottie over you some woman the mother called to on the street. I need to get some information…I have to know you're suitable." That was it. The woman questioned CC Babcock's suitability to take care of a kid and she wasn't about to stand for that kind of treatment from any social worker.

CC inhaled and released her breath. "Fine, ask your questions."

"I already understand that you live here in the building…where?" The woman asked.

CC answered coolly. "I have a penthouse on the 25th floor."

"Are you financially able to care for a child, Miss Babcock?" Mrs. Richards asked as if she missed the 'penthouse' comment.

CC sighed. "Look, Ms. Richards, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but is there some faster way we can do this? I am partnered with Max Sheffield the Broadway Producer; I am more than financially capable of caring for a child. I work mostly out of Max's mansion on Park Ave. He has a full time butler and nanny for his family and one more child will be no problem for them or me to handle. I will see to Scottie's every need. I can assure you."

"Ok, Miss Babcock. You just need to sign these papers and I'll go get Scottie." Mrs. Richards handed CC the clip board and she dropped her signature quickly at the 'X'.

Mrs. Richards returned shortly with the boy who looked big for only eight months old. "Now, Miss Babcock, there is only one hard and fast rule you must adhere to. Scottie must be in your care, in your home every evening between the hours of 8 pm and 8 am. I know that sounds strange, but if we drop in and you're not here, he'll be taken out of your custody and put into the system." Mrs. Richards handed CC the baby; who, she was shocked to find, seemed rather content in her arms.

"Mrs. Richards, how sick is Lucy? I mean…how long do you suspect she'll be in the hospital?" CC asked, curious as to how long she'd have the small person in her care.

Mrs. Richards looked at CC sideways. "Miss Babcock, how well do you know Lucy?"

"I met her when she moved in. She was still pregnant. We chat from time to time, and she's taken care of my little Chester for me on occasion." CC decided it Chester's 'species' didn't need to be clarified at this time.

"Her fiancé dumped her when he found out she was pregnant and he just got married. She had a breakdown. I'm not sure when she'll get home. I'll keep you apprised of her prognosis." The woman watched CC cradle Scottie carefully. "Are you sure you can handle this…to be quite frank…you don't seem the…motherly type."

CC took her best haughty posture. "Thank you, Mrs. Richards, but Scottie and I will be just fine." CC grabbed the diaper bag and the small suitcase and strolled out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator.

"I'll have security bring up a few more of Scottie's things." Mrs. Richards called after CC.

The moment she stepped inside she sighed heavily. "Ok, little man, what the hell are we going to do until Mommy get's out of the loony bin?" CC shook her head at the small gurgling creature who looked up at her with such innocence she just had to smile at him.

CC managed just fine with Scottie, for the first forty or forty five…seconds. But the minute she dropped his bags inside her apartment he started fussing. Not full on crying but a small plaintive whimper. "Oh, Scottie, what's wrong baby…" CC actually shocked herself when she cooed at him. "Are you hungry or tired or…OH DEAR GOD!" CC wondered no more as the odor rose to greet her nose. "Geez…what do they feed babies these days?"

CC put Scottie up on her shoulder and tried to decide where to change his diaper. "I guess the bed would be the best choice. Ok, Scottie, let's go into your room and get this diaper thing underway." CC took Scottie into the small guest room and laid him on a bath towel and started to remove his clothes. When she finally reached his diaper Scottie flashed an impish grin. "Don't you look at me like that, Scottie, it's just not fair." CC couldn't help but smile. But her smile faded the minute she undid the Velcro tabs of the diaper and the sight which more than defeated the smell in offensiveness. "Oh, Scottie, how did all that come out of you?" CC flinched for a moment wondering if she could really do this. "I am CC Babcock…I can change a diaper."

However, CC hadn't realized that Scottie was eight months old and when left to their own devices, eight month old babies…move around…a lot sometimes. Scottie started kicking furiously which served to squish the nastiness in his diaper all over his legs and feet. Then the moment that CC turned to grab another towel he decided that would be a great time to roll over…twice thusly spreading his…deposit well over the towel. If she'd been anyone else she'd have broken down into full on tears. But, she wasn't anyone else…she was CC Babcock. So she did what any strong, powerful woman would do…she called someone in to do the dirty work for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 2**

Niles had just changed out of his 'butler best' and into his jeans and sweat shirt for his evening walk to the park when his private line rang. "Hello?"

"Niles…it's CC, I need help, he's messy and he's crying and rolling all over and there's poop everywhere and I don't know what…" CC was rambling and stammering and making less sense than if she were drunk out of her mind.

"I'm on my way." Niles stated simply and hung up the phone.

Niles rang CC's bell a short time later and heard her call from inside. "It's open, Niles!"

Niles entered her penthouse and didn't see her. "Miss Babcock?" He called.

"In the guest room! Hurry!" CC nearly screamed.

"I'm coming." Niles made his way around to the guest room. "You know it's not smart to call that the door is…OH MY GOD! What happened in here?" Niles couldn't help but stand and stare at the sight in front of him. CC stood at the edge of the double bed with her hand on the belly of a squirming, laughing baby who chose at that minute to 'announce' that he was male by shooting a fountain into the air.

Niles burst into laughter. "I only wish I'd brought my camera, but…there is obviously work to do." Niles carefully lifted the 'messy' baby and carried him to the bathroom. "You, little man, are in serious need of a bath." Niles rested Scottie on his towel covered knee while he ran the water into the tub. When there was slightly more than two inches of water in the tub, Niles set the baby into the tub, taking care to keep his a good hold on him. "Can he sit up alone yet?" Niles asked CC as she stood in the doorway watching him.

"I uh…I don't know. He's about eight months old. I haven't had him here that long. I held him and then laid him down. He can roll over, it that helps you. I sure as hell didn't help my chenille bedspread." CC sighed heavily.

Niles laughed. "Well, little man…you're all clean and ready for a fresh diaper and some clean jammies." Niles spoke to the boy like he did it every day. "Miss Babcock, if you could get me another diaper and a sleeper, I'll have him dressed and then I'll make you some tea and clean up the guest room."

CC couldn't believe he was being so nice. He hadn't asked a single question. Not one, since his initial what happened in here? "Thanks, Niles." CC offered as she handed him the diaper and sleeper. "I didn't think one little baby could make such a huge, disgusting mess so quickly."

Niles stood up and handed Scottie to CC. "Here you go, one fresh and clean little baby. He should stay that way for at least ten minutes, unless he's a drooler." Niles leaned into the baby and tickled his tummy.

Niles went immediately into the kitchen and started the tea and while the water was heating he stripped the bed of all offending items and when he turned CC handed him a large trash bag. "What's that for?"

"For that stuff…you'll never get the stink out." CC wrinkled her nose and Scottie giggled. "Oh sure, to you it's a laugh riot, to me it's a three hundred dollar bed spread."

Niles shook his head. "Miss Babcock, I promise you I can get everything clean and like new." Niles shoved everything into the trash bag. "But better that we keep them in here and I'll take them to the mansion. I'm not sure your laundry room will suffice." Niles tied up the bag just as the kettle whistled that the water was ready.

Niles blew past CC and Scottie and set the tea to steep and took it to the coffee table. He sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. "Ok, works done, my guess is we've got three minutes before the tea is ready and fifteen before that young man will need a bottle, unless there's something else you haven't told me."

CC sat next to Niles on the sofa and dropped her head back after handing the baby to Niles and getting him his penguin rattle. CC inhaled deeply and blew out a long breath. "I had just gotten home and they were hauling Scottie's mom…oh, that's Scottie…"

"Hello, Scottie." Niles cooed at the small boy.

CC couldn't help but smile at the sight, she was tired and off her game. "Anyway, Lucy, she's the woman I mentioned who had kept Chester for me a few times..."

"Where is Chester?" Niles asked.

"He's at the vet." CC answered simply and continued. "Lucy was being taken out on a stretcher. She grabbed me and asked me to keep Scottie…I thought she meant a puppy, I completely forgot she'd had a baby. Anyway…I've got him until she gets home from the sanitarium."

"Sanitarium?" Niles turned in shock.

"Yeah, her fiancé dumped her when she got pregnant and he just got married, she had a breakdown. They were going to put Scottie in the foster system…I couldn't let that happen…" CC nearly cried. "What am I going to do, Niles…I can't take care of him…you saw…"

Niles put Scottie on a blanket on the floor and draped his arm around her. "We'll be just fine. I'll help you. I promise. You and Scottie can move into the mansion and I'll…"

CC shook her head. "I can't. The Social Worker stressed that fact. Scottie has to be here in my care every night between 8 pm and 8am, just in case they drop in. Can you believe it?"

"Well, I suppose they are just considering what's best for Scottie…right?" Niles tried to comfort her. "It's up to you…but…"

"Could you stay here?" CC interrupted him with his own suggestion. "I mean, I have another set of sheets for the guest room. I know it's really small and you'll have to go to the mansion early and it'll be terrible and all, but for Scotties' sake…you'll stay…right?" CC looked as vulnerable as Niles could ever recall seeing her. It made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her.

"Of course, I'll stay. I'll explain everything to Mr. Sheffield and Fran. I'm sure the family will understand if breakfast is a little later in the mornings for a while. I can bring you and Scottie home after I clean up dinner every night. You'll see, it'll be fine. What if you have a work function?"

"I have to call Mrs. Richards and let her know in advance that Scottie will be with a sitter. Do you know any sitters?" CC asked.

Niles responded softly. "If you have to go to some function I'll stay here with Scottie. I'll be here anyway, right?" CC nodded. Niles poured their tea. "You drink your tea; I'm going to make a bottle for Scottie."

"They're in the fridge. Security is supposed to bring up the other stuff, his crib and car seat and a few other things. I guess I'll put that stuff in my room." CC sipped at her tea.

"The crib should fit in the guest room with me. That way you won't be disturbed if Scottie wakes up at night." Niles called from the kitchen. "Unless you'd prefer to have him in with you." Niles got no response. "Miss Babcock?" Niles took the now warmed bottle back into the living room and saw that CC had fallen asleep on the sofa. "Poor baby, all worn out." Niles tossed a blanket over her. Then he turned to pick up Scottie and sat in the side chair to give him his bottle. "Well, Scottie, it looks like you wore out Aunt CC." The baby looked up and Niles as he took his bottle with little trouble. Niles was burping the baby when there was a sharp knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 3**

Niles moved to the door and checked the peep hole. It was Jack the security guard Niles knew from the front desk. "Hello, Jack." Niles offered as he opened the door. "I guess you have the rest of our visitor's belongings?"

"Sure thing, Niles." Jack rolled the crib into the apartment and it was loaded with everything from Scotties car seat, to toys and his tub chair. "I didn't realize babies need so much stuff these days. When my Chloe was a baby, she didn't have half this much stuff."

"I know, Jack. I remember when…" Niles didn't get to finish when the woman addressed him.

"And who might you be?" Mrs. Richards had accompanied the security team in retrieving just what Scottie would need.

"I'm sorry…" Niles frowned. "You are…?"

"I'm Carol Richards, Child Protective Services. And I ask again, who might you be?" Mrs. Richards stood firm with her hands on her hips. "Miss Babcock knows she is supposed to get permission before she leaves Scottie with anyone."

"He's my boyfriend, Mrs. Richards." CC came up behind Niles, who managed not to flinch at her words. "Niles, this is Carol Richards, she's Scottie's social worker. I'm sorry, Mrs. Richards, I forgot to mention Niles earlier, it was all a little overwhelming."

"I suppose that's alright, Miss Babcock, I can put him on the paperwork, just in case." Mrs. Richards was notoriously thorough. "Do you live here, Mr…?"

"Brightmore...but I don't see how his living arrangements are any concern, Mrs. Richards." CC answered.

"I have to know who may be caring for Scottie at any given time, Miss Babcock." Mrs. Richards waited.

CC sighed. "Yes…Niles lives here. He'll be sharing this temporary custody of Scottie."

Niles stood dumb. CC knew his last name. CC was defending him and their 'relationship'. This was going to be a very interesting arrangement.

"I'll need to have a look around, Miss Babcock." Mrs. Richards dropped.

"Why?" CC asked incredulously. "I'm not sure I understand what it is you're looking for, Mrs. Richards."

Niles handed Scottie to CC. "It's alright, Love. Mrs. Richards is just doing her job. She needs to let us know if there is anything we need to change to make sure the house is safe for Scottie. You just sit here with him and I'll show her around." Niles kissed CC softly on the cheek. "Right this way, Mrs. Richards." Niles showed Mrs. Richards the master bedroom and the guest room where Scottie would be then a quick check of the kitchen and the bathroom and they were heading back into the living room where CC was playing with the laughing little boy.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Brightmore. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Scottie isn't walking just yet so I don't see any violations per se, but you'll probably want to give some thought to baby proofing soon since he should be crawling any time now." Mrs. Richards moved to the door. "I'll check in again sometime next week, alright Miss Babcock?"

CC stood with the baby and went to the door. "That's fine, Mrs. Richards. I apologize for my rudeness; it's been a rather busy day."

"That's alright. You to have a lovely home and I'm sure Scottie will do just beautifully here. Now Mr. Brightmore said that the two of you will both be with Scottie at the Sheffield mansion, is that correct?" Mrs. Richards checked with CC.

CC nodded. "Yes, Niles is the Sheffield butler, and there is also a nanny on staff. Scottie will be well attended to, I promise."

Mrs. Richards smiled. "I'm quite sure he will be." She nodded. "I'll see you next week. Call if you have any questions." Niles closed the door after her.

"Well, it's a good thing she didn't look into the closet or the drawers. It might have been difficult explaining why I don't have any clothes." Niles laughed and turned to find CC playing again with Scottie. "Miss Bab…"

"Niles…" CC interrupted. "I think you should call me CC…at least for 'project baby'." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Very well, CC. I think we should try to get Scottie down for the night. Like you said it's been a busy day and we've still got a lot to do to get settled." Niles was always the voice of reason.

CC stood up. "Is the crib all ready?" Niles nodded. "Ok, what do we do?"

"Well, he's already eaten. I guess we could just try putting him down and see if he's a self soother or if he'll need coaxing." Niles smiled and ushered them into the guest room where CC was surprised to find the bed already made.

"Niles…" CC started. "Where did you find the extra linens?"

"In the chest at the foot of the bed, why are they special?" Niles worried it was a 'hope chest' that he'd raided for sheets for his bed.

"No…I just don't remember telling you that's where they were." CC put Scottie in bed and turned on the mobile that hung over his head. "Night, night, Scottie, we'll be right out here if you need us." Niles started to leave the room but CC seemed to linger at the crib.

"CC…if you don't leave him, he'll get used to you staying and then it will be expected." Niles extended his hand to her. She turned and took it easily and they left Scottie to fall asleep.

They moved back into the living room, and CC held fast to the 'baby monitor' while Niles tidied up the tea tray and then the kitchen. "I'll make us a quick breakfast in the morning and we'll feed Scottie in the car or after we get to the mansion."

"Niles…do you really think we can pull this off?" CC leaned on the bar that separated her small kitchen form her living room. "I mean…we're barely civil to each other usually. You know how we feel about each other, what is that going to do to a baby?"

"We've been quite civil this evening." Niles leaned on the counter facing her.

CC smirked at him. "Yeah…well I'm exhausted."

"You know…maybe we should take this exhausted time to examine a few things." Niles tossed his boyish grin.

CC raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Like your feelings as you say." Niles couldn't believe where he was going.

CC frowned at him. "Ok, Butler Boy, shoot."

"Well, let's see. You were in dire need of assistance and who was the first person you called?" Niles asked simply.

CC rolled her eyes. "I called you…but…"

"Just answer the question I ask please." Niles' interest in the law was kicking in. "Now… instead of saying I was a friend or a butler or some other equally reasonable explanation for my presence here, you chose to introduce me as your…" Niles waited for CC to finish for him.

CC rolled her eyes and sighed. "I said you were my boyfriend."

"Two for two…we're on a roll." Niles stood and moved around to the sofa. "And when the idea of being alone with Scottie all night reared its head what was the first thought you had?"

Niles sat on the sofa looking at CC's back where she still leaned on the counter. "I asked you to stay with me."

"Yes, so it would seem…" Niles started his 'summation'.

"Hold on there, Butler Boy." CC turned and dropped her hands to her hips. "I'd like to cross examine the witness."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 4**

Niles grinned and waited for CC to begin her 'cross examination'. "When I called you, stammering and rambling and barely joining two words together coherently…what did you do?"

It was Niles' turn to roll his eyes. "I came right over."

"And when you arrived and found the guest room in the state it was what did you do?" CC raised an eyebrow.

Niles simply smiled. "I bathed the baby, made some tea, and cleaned up the room."

"Right, you didn't ask a single question, except what the hell happened. Thank you again, by the way." CC continued. "And when I fell apart and worried that I couldn't take care of Scottie, what did you say?"

Niles smiled. "I said I'd help."

CC shook her head. "Nope…you said, 'we'll be fine.' _We'll _be fine." CC stressed the '_we'll'_ part.

"You're right, I said, 'we'll be fine." Niles smiled at her again.

"And lastly, when you found out that I couldn't just move into the mansion. That Scottie and I had to be here over night…what were you going to suggest?" CC couldn't hide her smile.

Niles stammered a bit. "I uh…I didn't say anything…you asked me to stay with you."

"I know, Niles," CC said softly. "I asked what you were going to suggest…if I hadn't interrupted."

Niles sighed feeling trapped…but in a good way. "I was going to suggest that I stay in the guest room."

CC, who was now standing behind where Niles sat on the sofa, grinned at his admission. "That's right…so maybe you should examine your feelings as well." Not waiting for a reaction, CC grabbed the baby monitor. "I'll take the monitor with me since you'll be in with Scottie." CC leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Night, Niles."

"Good night…Love." Niles whispered.

CC changed into her pajamas quickly and slipped into bed and adjusted the monitor on her nightstand. "Sweet dreams, little man…and thanks." She heard Niles whisper.

* * *

It was about 3 am when Scottie decided he was hungry. Niles was up and had the baby in his arms just as CC opened the door to the guest room. "I can do it, Niles…you should sleep."

"It's alright, CC. I did this with all the Sheffield children. I rather enjoy the middle of the night feedings. It's a rather sweet time, really." Niles started toward the kitchen to ready a bottle for Scottie.

CC watched envious of how comfortable Niles was with the baby…children in general, really. The Sheffield children would have fallen to pieces if not for Niles when Sara died. Especially little Grace, she was so young, Niles practically raised her. "Can I keep you company…or would you rather be alone?" CC had a bit of a lost expression on her face.

Niles smiled. "Of course you can join us. It's not a boys night out or anything." Niles quickly warmed the bottle in a pot of hot water.

"Why not just use the microwave?" CC asked him.

He moved over the sofa. "The microwave heats from the middle out so it can have hot spots. It takes a little longer, but he isn't too fussy."

"That's because he's got his fist in his mouth." CC laughed.

CC sat on the sofa with her legs tucked up under her and Niles sat next to her and fed Scottie. "You really are good with him Niles." CC glanced up at him. "Do you think he'll remember any of this? His mom going away, us, any of it?"

Niles shrugged. "Who knows. I doubt it though, I mean…he's pretty young…"

CC caressed Scotties cheek and his eyes fluttered closed as he finished his bottle. "He's so beautiful, Niles."

"You didn't think so when I first arrived!" Niles smiled at her and moved Scottie to his shoulder to burp him.

CC sighed. "That's not true. I just couldn't believe that anything that beautiful could make such a big mess."

Scottie let out a burp that shocked both adults. "Well, I guess he's good now until morning."

"Niles…" CC stood with him. "It is morning." CC wrapped her arm in his and walked with him to put Scottie back to bed.

"Good night, Scottie." They looked down at him and he smiled back. "Hey, he smiled." CC whispered.

Niles looked at her. "You have that affect on some people." Their eyes locked briefly.

"Night, Niles." CC offered softly.

Niles broke his gaze and stepped aside. "Good night, CC. I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

CC awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking in her kitchen. "I could wake up to that every day." No sooner had she finished her declaration than Scottie 'started talking' from the crib. CC practically leapt out of her bed to get him.

"Hello, little man. How are you this morning?" CC lifted him out of the crib and planted a kiss on his chubby cheek. CC sat on the chest at the foot of the bed and rubbed noses with the baby just and Niles turned into the doorway.

"Well isn't that a beautiful sight to behold first thing in the morning." Niles smiled and joined them on the chest.

CC looked at Niles. "How long have you been up?"

"My body clock wakes me at 6 am whether I want it to or not. Breakfast is ready, are you hungry?" Niles stood.

CC nodded. "I'm famished." She smiled at him. "What about you, Scottie, are you hungry?" Niles had the highchair set up next to the table. "Geez, Niles, where you a boy scout?"

Niles frowned at her. "What?"

"Always prepared?" CC pointed to the highchair.

Niles laughed. "You forget, I've done this three times before, at least the caretaker part." Niles suddenly looked a little sad and CC wasn't sure why.

"Hey, Hazel…are you ok?" CC kidded him, hoping to cheer him up.

Niles looked up and saw her rubbing noses with Scottie again. "Yeah…I'm good." Niles brought their breakfast to the table. "Do you want me to put him in the chair?"

"Let's see if I can handle it first." CC carefully slipped his legs in and strapped the five point harness. "Is that it? Did I do it right? He's not going to fall out is he?"

Niles instinctively slipped his hand around her waist. "You did just fine. Now, you should eat. We still have to put the car seat in the Taurus."

"The Taurus…Max has a Taurus?" CC sounded really shocked.

Niles sighed forgetting himself. "No…the Taurus is mine. I know it's not Mercedes or a BMW, but it's practical and only three years old. I barely drive it."

"It sounds perfect. Why would you need anything else?" CC responded easily without a hint of sarcasm or malice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 5**

They made it to the mansion with more than enough time for Niles to prepare breakfast for the family. When they all arrived in the dining room they sat at the table and waited for Niles to come in from the kitchen. "Niles! Are you planning on serving us sometime this morning?"

Niles blew into the dining room. "I'm sorry, Sir…" Niles started holding the door for CC and Scottie. "I had to change the baby."

"Oh, well, then all's forgiv…baby!" Max nearly choked on the coffee he'd poured himself. "Who's…why is CC carrying a baby?"

"It's a long story, Maxwell. I'm Scottie's temporary guardian…actually Niles and I both. He's staying in my guest room while Scottie's mother is in the hospital." CC bounced Scottie a little. "He'll be here with us during the day, but it's a requirement of the Child Protective Services that he be with us at the penthouse between 8 pm and 8 am."

Niles served everyone and stood next to CC. "He's a very good baby, Sir. I assure you he won't be any problem."

"Oh just look at him." Fran cooed as she stood next to CC. "He's really beautiful. He even kinda looks like ya's."

CC rolled her eyes. "Nanny Fine, he's eight months old he's got pale reddish blonde fuzz on his head and blue eyes." CC realized as she made her announcement that technically he could resemble her or Niles for that matter.

"Sure, but he's got the same silly grin that Niles has…and look at him scowlin' that's you all over, Miss Babcock." Fran winked at Niles and sat back down to eat. "I'll help however I'm needed."

"Thank you, Fran." Niles smiled. "Come on, Scottie," Niles took the baby from CC. "Aunt CC has to go to work."

CC kissed the baby's cheek and winked at Niles. "I'll be in the office going over contracts."

"Wave bye-bye, Scottie." Niles made Scottie's chubby little fist wave bye-bye to CC. "Do you want to me to bring him to you for his next bottle?" Niles asked before CC disappeared.

"Absolutely." CC waved behind her and left the dining room full of people with slack jaws.

Niles stood with the baby until Fran finished eating. "Ok, Niles, let me have him while you clean up."

"Thank you, Fran." Niles handed Fran the baby. "His bouncy chair is in the kitchen, but he can really get it going so don't walk away from him or he'll take off." Fran smiled and carried Scottie into the kitchen.

The children made their way into the kitchen to coo over the baby for a bit before they had to catch the bus to school. Max took this opportunity to chat with Niles. "Niles, are you certain this is a good idea?"

"I'm sorry, Sir?" Niles frowned.

"Sit down, Niles." Max offered Fran's place at the table. "Listen, old man, I'm a little worried about this whole temporary guardianship thing. You and CC barely make it through a day without coming to blows. Do you really think that's the best surroundings for a baby?"

Niles was trying not to be offended by his friends well meaning opinion. "Max, CC was caught off guard with regards to taking Scottie. She needed help and I was who she called. I promised to help her and it'll be easier if I stay at her place to do that. I can assure you we've been quite civil since she called me last night."

"That's what worries me, Niles. Not just what it could do to Scottie, but what it could do to you and CC." Max stood up and slid his chair into place. "You're essentially playing house. It'll be fun for a while, but you have no idea how long it could go on. What if it grows…tiresome? Who'll suffer then? You? CC? Scottie? My guess is all of you."

Niles stood as well. "Max, I don't see how helping this baby stay out of the foster care system is a bad thing. We're both quite fond of him, already."

"That could prove another problem, Niles. What if nothing bad happens? What if playing house only helps you and CC to finally come to terms with this complicated relationship you think no one is aware of. You just said you're already fond of him…think about how difficult it will be to give him back. He's not your son, Niles. I know you're aware of that, but I'd wager it still hurts a bit to hear it. Now imagine what it will feel like in a month or two or six. You must remember, at some point, his mother will come to get him, where will that leave you and CC? Just think about this arrangement, please." Max turned and left Niles standing alone.

"I won't let them down, Max. No matter what happens later, for now…they need me…both of them." Niles announced quietly to the empty room.

* * *

The first week with Scottie seemed to fly by. CC was becoming quite a little baby expert. She was giving him a bath on occasion and feeding him and she even managed her way through a few messy diapers. Niles was always there to lend support if she should need it but they enjoyed sharing the duties of caring for little Scottie. It was no surprise when they heard the knock on their door exactly a week after that first 'visit' from Mrs. Richards.

"Hello, Mrs. Richards." Niles opened the door for the woman. "Can I get you anything…tea maybe?"

Mrs. Richards noticed CC playing on the floor with Scottie who was getting pretty good at patty cake. "No, thank you, Mr. Brightmore, I don't think I'll be here long. Hello, Miss Babcock, Scottie." The little boy looked up when he heard his name. "You seem happy."

Niles and CC answered together. "Thank you." And the three adults laughed.

"How's Lucy?" CC asked.

Mrs. Richards looked down at her hands. "She's getting a little bit better each day. It's tough on her. She misses Scottie, but it's like she knows she can't properly care for him. She's really rather young, I'm not sure you knew that."

"No…like I said. We weren't really close, but I don't think she really knew anyone in the building, but me." CC offered. "How old is she?"

"Twenty four." Mrs. Richards answered. "We did an extensive search for any living relatives and contacted Scotties biological father."

"Why?" Niles asked and sat down next to CC on the floor.

Mrs. Richards took on her best 'social worker' face. "We have certain rules and requirements we must follow in these types of cases, Mr. Brightmore."

"Please, call me Niles…everyone does. I keep expecting to see my father come in." Niles laughed.

Mrs. Richards smiled. "Very well, Niles. In the event Lucy doesn't get better, or is found to be an incompetent parent, well there are steps that have to be followed before Scottie can be put up for adoption."

"Adoption?" CC shot up from her relaxed position next to Scottie. "Why would he be put up for adoption? You said Lucy was getting better…you can't just take her son away from her."

Mrs. Richards put up her hands in attempts to calm CC. "I have no intention of taking him away from anyone, Miss Babcock. But you have to understand. Unless she clearly states her intentions, in a will or some other release of parental rights, then we won't have any choice."

"But that's a long way off…right?" Niles asked. "I mean. She has time…it's only been a week. What kind of time frame are we talking about?"

Mrs. Richards smiled at him. "Well, it's a ways off yet, so let's just assume the best and hope that Lucy continues to improve. Now, while I had Scottie's biological father on the phone. He's faxed me a full medical history and his release of parental rights. In addition there is a full medical history for Lucy as well. Just in case Scottie should get sick you'll have all the necessary information you need to have him cared for properly. You should take some time and look over it. No hurry this copy is yours to keep." With that, Mrs. Richards stood up and started toward the door.

CC stood and picked up Scottie and she and Niles walked Mrs. Richards to the door. "Are you sure you're telling us everything we need to know, Mrs. Richards?" Niles just got an ominous feeling from her.

"Niles…I promise…when the time comes to share further information with you…I'll share it. You'll have to trust me." Mrs. Richards touched his hand softly. "I'll see you next week. Bye, bye, Scottie. You've both done a great job with him." Niles closed the door after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 6**

"I wonder what all that was about?" CC asked as she carried Scottie to the guest room to get him ready for bed. "I just get the feeling, ya know, Niles?"

Niles followed her but was lost in his own thoughts. _"What is she keeping from us? Something she can't tell us…yet."_

"Niles!" CC said a little louder.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." Niles smiled softly.

CC cupped his face. "I know…I think she's keeping something from us."

Niles sighed and stood next to CC looking into the crib at Scottie. "Well, she'll tell us when she can, CC. All we can do is take care of Scottie and wait for Lucy to get better."

"Yeah…" CC felt her head drop instinctively to his shoulder.

* * *

It wasn't three days later when Scottie woke before Niles, and was fussing. CC made her way to the crib trying not to wake Niles. He'd worked tirelessly setting up the small buffet for their annual backer's meeting the night before and CC hoped to let him get a good night's sleep. "Shhhh, Scottie, what's got you in such a state?" CC took the baby to the living room. She rocked him slowly and rubbed his back. When he turned his head and it touched her cheek she noticed how warm he was. "Oh no, Scottie, do you have a fever?" CC took Scottie into the bathroom to get the digital thermometer. "Ok, I can do this." CC looked at the instructions and preformed the task to the letter. "Crap, 103 degrees…that can't be good. Ok, Scottie, let's call the doctor." CC moved to the kitchen where she'd put all the numbers of import on the fridge. She quickly dialed the pediatrician. "Hi yes this is CC Babcock calling for Dr. Crandall, the patient is Scottie Evans. Yes that's right. He woke up fussing which is odd for him and he's got a temperature of 103. Thanks." CC hung up the phone and took it with her to the sofa. "Ok, Scottie, now we'll just wait and Doctor Crandall will call back and we'll figure out the problem." It wasn't more than five minutes when the phone rang and CC answered immediately. "Hello…yes Doctor Crandall…he's not crying exactly…just fussy. Uhm…ok, hang on." CC wiggled each of Scotties ears and he flinched a bit when she wiggled the left. "Yes it did seem to bother him a bit on the left side." CC listened. "Really? Oh…alright, we'll be there at 8 o'clock sharp. Thanks Doctor Crandall."

"OK, we're you going to wake me or just leave me a note?" Niles asked from the hallway behind her.

CC stood and turned to face him. "I didn't want to wake you…you were exhausted and needed to have a good night's sleep. I would've woke you in the morning, even though Max gave you the day off for such a great job on the banquet."

Niles took Scottie from her. "Well little man, what's got you so upset?" Niles felt his head. "Uh oh…what's his temperature?"

"It was 103 degrees less than twenty minutes ago. Dr. Crandall said to bring him in at 8 am and he'll double check but he suspects it's an ear infection." CC walked to the bathroom to return the thermometer to its place in the medicine cabinet. "You should go back to bed, I'll sit up with him until he goes back to sleep. The doctor said to try laying him on his right side."

Niles tried to return Scottie to the crib but his fussing got worse. "Maybe if I sit with him in the bed." Niles sat in his bed and leaned back practically flat CC helped boost him with the second pillow. "Thanks." Niles held Scottie face down on his chest and Scottie turned his little head to the left and settled right down. "Ok, I think we'll be good. I had to sleep with Gracie like this when she went through that bout of colic."

"I'm not leaving you exhausted with the baby on your chest. What if you forget and roll over or if he rolls over or if…" CC knew full well she made no sense she just wanted to stay with the baby. He was sick and he needed her…them.

"Go get your pillow and sleep in here then." Niles suggested plainly.

CC was practically gone and back with her pillow before he'd finished suggesting it. "Ok," CC started as she slipped in next to Niles. "Are you sure you're comfortable enough? Do you need another pillow?" Niles shook his head.

"I'm actually more comfortable at a slight incline than completely flat on my back. I am a stomach sleeper…or…well…never mind." Niles looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Niles…we're caring for a baby together, and now, we're sharing a bed. I think we've long slipped past embarrassment." CC moved in very close so she could rest her hand on Scottie's back.

Niles sighed lightly. "I'm most comfortable sleeping either on my stomach or…on my side, next to someone."

CC couldn't help but grin. "So you're a spooner, huh?"

"Well, I suppose, it's not like I've done it all that much." Niles couldn't believe the words left his mouth until it was too late.

CC snuggled in close and found herself resting her head on his arm. "Yeah…me either. Its' not easy to find someone you can actually just sleep with," CC said sleepily.

"Exactly." Niles leaned down and kissed CC's head. "Good night, Love." He whispered to the sleeping figure.

"Good night, Niles." The less than sleeping figure said in return.

* * *

They woke to the alarm and CC flipped it off before it disturbed Scottie. "Good morning." She turned back to see Niles smiling at her. "You look very well rested."

Niles grinned at her and then down at Scottie. "I can't remember when I've slept so well." He winked at her. "Why don't you shower and we'll let Scottie sleep as long as possible?"

"Alright, I won't be a tick." CC tossed out and quickly left them lying in the bed.

"Oh Scottie…you are a wonder, my little man." Niles smiled and leaned back to wait for CC's return.

* * *

The doctor confirmed that it was indeed an ear infection and gave them the prescription and suggested a warm mist humidifier in Scottie's room. As Niles, CC and Scottie left the exam room the doctor tossed out. "You know, I've never seen him look better."

Niles and CC shared a glance. "Thanks, Doctor."

They spent the rest of the day at home with Scottie. "His temperature is down to almost normal. That medicine is magic." CC offered as she carried him back into the living room to find Niles sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table reading 'What to Expect the First Year'. She stood at the end of the hallway and smiled at the sight before her letting her thoughts drift. _"Just look at him there…he's so at home…so comfortable…so domestic."_ CC couldn't contain the light laugh that escaped.

Niles turned to see her. "What?" CC shook her head. "How's his temp?"

"You never listen to me." CC tossed out as she sat on the sofa her back against the arm and her feet in Niles' lap.

Niles raised his eyebrows. "When have I ever listened to you?" He smirked at her. "I'm sorry, I was reading."

"I said that the medicine is magic. Scottie's temp is almost normal." CC turned Scottie in her lap so he was lying against her but facing Niles. "See how happy his is?"

"You look happy too." Niles allowed himself to say.

CC shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 7**

There was a knock at the door. "It's a little late for a drop in isn't it?" Niles asked CC as he stood from the sofa and padded in his stocking feet to the front door. He checked the peep hole. "It's Mrs. Richards."

CC stood and joined Niles at the front door. "Hello Mrs. Richards," they said together as Niles opened the door.

"We weren't expecting you for a few more days. Is something wrong?" CC asked as the ushered her into the living room.

"No, not at all. But whenever a child in the system visits the doctor, we get a call, just in case." Mrs. Richards answered.

"It's just an ear infection, nothing serious. His fever is already almost back to normal." Niles offered.

Mrs. Richards noticed how Niles and CC doted on little Scottie. "He's very lucky to have you both, you know. I'm not really supposed to say that. Bias and all. But I've…" Her voice trailed.

"But you've what, Mrs. Richards?" Niles asked.

"OK, I've already over stepped I guess the rest doesn't matter now. I've been Scottie's social worker since the day he was born." She started. "You see, Lucy went into pre-mature labor, only three weeks, but it was her condition that the doctors were most concerned with. She kept begging them to call her husband…Scottie's birth father. But they chalked it up to stress. She was fine I promise you before she left the hospital with him. But I visited her every other week until her breakdown. I've never seen him so happy."

"Are you saying that Lucy is…" Niles wanted to be as tactful as he could. "Unfit?"

Mrs. Richards shook her head. "I wish it was that cut and dry. It's not. When she takes her meds she's fine, it's when she doesn't that's a problem."

"What is she taking medication for, Mrs. Richards?" CC asked.

The woman shook her head. "I can't tell you that. But I understand why you ask. She's not dangerous, but when she feels better she sometimes thinks she can stop her meds." Mrs. Richards hoped that would give them enough to go on. She had a feeling about these two. She stood. "Well, I can see that Scottie is fine and in good hands. I'll see you in a week or so." She started for the door.

"Mrs. Richards." Niles stopped her. "How is Lucy doing?"

Mrs. Richards looked almost apologetic. "The doctors seem to think she may be released in a few weeks."

Niles and CC looked at each other. "Oh, well that's good, right?" CC offered badly hiding her real feelings.

"Let's hope so." Mrs. Richards nodded politely and left.

"Let's go to bed, Niles." CC whispered.

Sat on the chest at the foot of Niles' bed with Scottie and waited for Niles to change and finish in the bathroom. When he came in she handed him the baby. "I tried to put him in the crib, but he fussed. Maybe you could try." She handed Scottie to Niles and left to get ready for bed.

When CC had changed into her pajamas she returned to Niles' room to find him as he'd slept the night before; at a slight incline with Scottie sleeping peacefully on his chest. "I couldn't get him in the crib either…I guess that ear is still bothering him."

"Well," CC stood at the door. "It's only been a day." CC didn't know what to do. She hadn't been 'invited' to sleep in Niles' room yet and she didn't really want to leave either. It was a strange sensation. "Uhm…Niles..."

He noticed her discomfort and interrupted her. "Why don't you get into bed and we can talk a bit then."

CC smiled lightly. "Ok." She slipped into the same position she held last night up close to Niles with her hand resting on Scottie's back and her head against Niles' arm.

"Now…" Niles began. "What did you want to say?"

CC's eyes popped open. "Oh, uhm…" then she sighed.

"Ok, come on, CC…didn't you say we were past the embarrassment bit?" Niles offered.

"I was just going to ask if I could sleep with you…and Scottie…again." CC answered softly.

Niles smiled. "You never have to ask that." Niles looked down as she looked up.

"Oh." CC whispered. Their eyes locked and neither knew what would happen next until Niles' lips softly brushed her in a chaste kiss. "Night, Niles."

"Night, Love." He whispered and they fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

That's the way it was for the next week. Scottie slept on Niles and CC slept next to him. During the day they were at the mansion and Scottie was with one or the other of them at all times.

The next night was a little more awkward for the new little family. Scottie was doing much better and easily went to sleep in the crib. Niles and CC stood and watched over him for a bit and then left him to drift off alone.

"Well, it seems that Scottie is doing better." CC sighed as she dropped onto the sofa.

Niles smiled. "Would you like some tea?" CC nodded that she would. "Anything special? Chamomile…mint…raspberry…"

"Do we still have any of that chocolate mint tea we bought at the health food store?" CC smiled at her easy use of 'we'. It was we now though. She and Niles have been sharing this apartment for almost three weeks. They commuted together to the mansion, did the shopping together, and cared for Scottie together, and for the last week, slept together. They were definitely a 'we' and CC found herself…enjoying it.

"Hello?" Niles stood over her. "CC!"

CC shook her head and looked up at him. "What?"

"Where'd you go?" Niles smiled at the content look on her face. "We're out of the chocolate mint, but I found some cocoa…would you like that instead of tea?"

CC sighed. "That would be great, Niles, thanks."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Niles sat next to her.

CC patted his thigh softly. "I'm perfect. Let's have that cocoa." CC stood and pulled him up from the sofa. "Come on, I want to help."

"Help?" Niles laughed as he made his way into the tiny kitchen. "There's barely enough room in here for me." CC was right behind him when he turned they were nearly touching noses.

"Then I'll have to stand very close." CC whispered and instantly started chewing on her bottom lip.

Niles tilted his head. "CC…you're chewing on your lip. I know what that means. Why are you worried?"

"Because I'm practically on top of you and you haven't kissed me." CC's gaze didn't waver and never left his.

Niles swallowed to keep control. "CC…" He started nearly mesmerized by the way she looked at him.

"Yes, Niles?" She smiled and looked so beautiful, so feminine, and almost vulnerable.

His eyes scanned her features. "Are you sure…what…what if…"

"I know what you're thinking." CC stroked his cheek with her palm grazing his lips with her thumb. "It's just the situation, us here, with Scottie. I'm just caught up in the game, playing house. I don't think so. I think this has just given us…me the opportunity to see things differently. You're not just Niles, Max's butler. You're Niles, the man, the…" CC wasn't sure how he'd take the rest of her thought.

"Come on now, no embarrassment, not between us." Niles rested his hands on her hips and waited; hoping she'd say what he most wanted to hear.

CC inhaled deeply and slowly released her breath before continuing. "You're not just the butler, but the man, the…" She swallowed. "…husband and father." CC was chewing on her lip again but her eyes still watched his face for any reaction.

Niles smiled. "Thank you." He leaned in and took her lips with his in a warm, soft kiss. CC's hands moved slowly up from where they rested on his chest to lock around his neck. Niles pulled her closer and deepened the kiss pulling a soft moan from her. When the need for air pulled them apart CC rested her head on his chest. "What are we going to do now, Niles?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 8**

Niles smiled at her. "One day at a time, Love. We need to tread carefully. Not just for Scottie, but for us. We still don't know what will happen with Lucy." As if on schedule the kettle whistled and there was a knock on the door. "I'll get the cocoa, you let Mrs. Richards in." CC gave him a quick kiss and headed to the front door.

"Hello, Mrs. Richards." CC offered as she welcomed the woman into their home. "Niles! Mrs. Richards is here. Would you like some cocoa? Niles was just making us some."

"No, thank you, Miss Babcock." Mrs. Richards smiled and sat in her usual place.

CC sat on the end of the sofa to wait for Niles. "Please, call me CC." Niles came into the living room with the cocoa and handed CC her mug.

"Hello, Mrs. Richards. How's Lucy?" Niles asked as he sat next to CC.

The woman looked pained but knew the quick way was best. "She'll be released at the end of the week."

CC was visibly shaken and Niles took her mug and put in on the table next to his and held her hand. "She's doing that well?" Niles asked giving CC a chance to absorb all that simple statement meant.

"She's doing quite well. She takes her medication and attends her therapy sessions. She talks about the future and Scottie. She seems happy and excited to see him again. Her doctors feel that she's fine and ready to take care of both herself and…her son." Mrs. Richards couldn't deny that she had doubts. She couldn't deny that she felt Scottie was far better off with Niles and CC. But, Lucy was his mother and her doctors feel that she is perfectly competent to care for him.

Niles wrapped his arm around CC's shoulder. "When will she be picking up Scottie, Mrs. Richards?"

"I'll pick Lucy up from the hospital early Friday morning. So, we'll stop here together to pick him up. Jack can come along to help get all of his things back down to Lucy's apartment, if you think you'll need him." Mrs. Richards stood up to leave.

"That'll be fine. I'll just load everything into the crib and he can take it down that way." Niles stood to walk Mrs. Richards out. "Do you want to check on Scottie while you're here?"

"I probably should, protocol and all." Mrs. Richards nodded for Niles to lead the way. She followed Niles into the guest room and peeked down and Scottie, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. "You've both done such a good job with him, Niles. I'm really sorry; I know it's going to hurt."

"That's alright, Mrs. Richards. We knew this day would come eventually." Niles closed the door and walked her back to the front door. CC stood now and joined them.

"Thanks, for letting us know, Mrs. Richards. We'll have everything ready for you Friday morning." CC leaned into Niles and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

Mrs. Richards touched CC's arm. "Scottie is very lucky to have you both. I'll see you Friday."

Niles closed the door, turned and pulled CC into his arms. "I'm sorry, Love."

"It's not fair…we've just become a family and they're tearing us apart." CC didn't even try to hold back her tears.

Niles called Max and asked for the rest of the week off for himself and CC so they could spend as much time as possible with Scottie. Max tried to talk him out of it saying it would only make it more difficult, but eventually he relented.

The day after they got the news about Lucy being released they took Scottie to a photographer friend of CC's for a picture of the three of them together. They steered clear of calling it a 'family portrait'. They spent the better part of the morning taking different poses. They took several shots each of just Scottie, Niles and CC, Niles with Scottie, CC with Scottie and the three of them together. Then they all went to lunch and Scottie fell asleep as they walked back to the penthouse.

CC came out of Scottie's room to find Niles perched on the end of the sofa, his feet propped again on the coffee table only this time he wasn't reading 'What to Expect the First Year.' It remained on the coffee table. "Hey…you ok?"

Niles turned toward her voice. "Yeah…it was a good morning, no?" CC made her way to his side.

"It was a wonderful morning." CC dropped her head to his shoulder. "What's got you so pensive?"

Niles frowned unseen. "What makes you think I'm pensive?"

"You're flexing your toes." CC chuckled lightly and pointed at Niles' stocking feet.

Niles looked at his toes and stopped flexing them. "I didn't realize I did that…how long have you known it was a sign I was pensive?"

"So you are pensive." CC smiled.

Niles tilted his head and smirked. "Just answer the question, Babs."

"Well, I noticed it the first night we were here together. I didn't tie it into the pensive part until Scottie got sick." CC hadn't moved a muscle since she sat down.

"I never knew you were so observant." Niles adjusted a moment and draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." CC whispered.

Niles kissed her head. "Enlighten me."

"What you mean like the toe flexing thing or just in general?" CC asked easily.

Nikes sighed. "I mean things that the average person wouldn't notice."

"Well," CC sighed. "I've noticed that when you get angry, you clench your fists as your side. I noticed that you do the crossword puzzle in pen, but only when it's written by Mel Taub. You never use the last…anything, the last cracker, cookie, tea bag, you always leave it for someone else. And…" CC pulled away from him, turned to face him and pulled her knees up under her chin. "You…wear it to the left."

Niles eyes shot to the top of his head before he turned to face her. "My, my CC, you _are_ observant. To the left hmmmm? How can you be so sure?" Niles leaned toward her a bit and she scooted away. "I mean, you'd have to really look when I'm dressed for work." He continued his advance and CC continued backing away grinning broadly.

"I said you'd be surprised." CC tossed her sultry laugh.

Niles grabbed her ankle and pulled her beneath him. "Yes you did at that. And surprised I am." Niles leaned down and kissed her fully. "Still think I wear it to the left?" Niles eyes twinkled evilly.

"Now I not sure…seems more…in the middle." CC offered her eyes dark with her desire for him. "Niles…"

"Yes?" Niles growled softly.

"Let's go to bed." CC nearly cooed.

Niles practically leapt off the sofa and offered her his hand. CC took it and grabbed the baby monitor as they started up the hall. "Your room or mine?" Niles asked softly.

"Ours." CC pulled him into the master bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 9**

With the monitor safely in place Niles and CC stood at the foot of the bed and slowly, scrupulously undressed each other. They carefully caressed, kissed and explored each newly exposed bit of flesh. When they stood there fully exposed to each other, Niles swept CC into his arms. And lay her gently in the bed. "CC Babcock, I've loved you for so long it's a part of my very being."

"I love you too, Niles, I have for as long as I can remember. I don't know why I fought it all these years. No more," CC stroked his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. "Make love to me, Niles."

Make love they did, through the better part of the night. So, when Scottie woke and started babbling Niles woke and disentangled himself from his lady love to gather the baby. Niles slipped into his robe and lifted Scottie out of the crib. "Well, little man, you're up early." Niles looked into the silvery blue of Scottie's eyes and saw how much he did indeed resemble him and CC. "Maybe someday…"

"Maybe someday, what?" CC asked as she appeared in the doorway wearing Niles' long sleeved polo.

Niles turned to see her and smiled. "Nothing, boy talk." Niles kissed her softly. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished." CC answered. "You start Scottie's bottle and I'll get my robe. Then I can feed him while you make me some fabulous breakfast."

"You mean you aren't making me breakfast today?" Niles smirked.

CC crossed her arms over her chest. "I could if you 'd like. Breakfast is my specialty."

"You're on. I'll feed Scottie, and you can make me a fabulous breakfast." Niles tossed her an impish grin.

CC shook her head and sighed. "God help me I love you."

"Good, because I love you too, but that's not getting you out of making me breakfast." Niles winked and headed into the kitchen to make Scottie's bottle.

That's how they spent the next two days. They'd use the day to do things together with Scottie. Wednesday they went to the Central Park Zoo and FAO Schwartz for a stuffed penguin. They sat in the park in the afternoon while Scottie napped in the stroller. On Thursday they took him to Pier 60 to look at the water. They did the harbor walk and spent the afternoon playing on the floor in the living room coaxing Scottie to crawl. They put off the packing as long as they could. Putting his things into bags and boxes just seemed so final. They knew it would happen, they knew they'd have to pack up his things, what they didn't know is how desperately difficult it would be to do.

As they laid him in the crib that final night, they stood over him and he smiled up at them cooing and slobbering from the new tooth he was now sporting. "He'll be fine, CC." Niles wrapped his arm around her waist. "Lucy loves him, she's his…mother."

CC turned and looked at him. "I know." She stepped out of the room and Niles followed. At the door they turned together. "Good night, Scottie, sweet dreams." Niles closed the door and they made their way to the sofa. They sat together silently for a long moment. "I'm not worried about Scottie, Niles. I'm worried about…me." CC couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She loved that baby. She'd only had him a month and he'd already locked himself into her heart, right next to Niles.

"You don't have to worry, Love. You've still got me. Who knows, maybe someday…?" Niles let his voice fade.

CC looked into his face. She knew he loved Scottie as much as she did. She knew he'd miss him just as much. "That's the second time this week you've said that…and this time, it's not boy talk."

"CC…I know this is all very new to us. But…I've loved you for so long…I don't want to waste anymore time. I just meant, maybe someday…we could have a baby of our own." Niles couldn't meet her gaze fearing she wouldn't feel the same or that it was just too soon. He waited for what seemed an eternity before he finally turned to look at her only to see her crying again. "I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't say anything. I don't mean we could replace…I just meant…"

CC silenced him with a kiss. "That's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. Please don't apologize. Did you mean it? You'd really want to have a baby with…me?" CC blinked at the tears.

"You silly woman," Niles wiped her tears away. "I wouldn't want a baby with anyone but you."

CC relaxed into his arms again. "Uhm…Niles...?"

"Yes, Love?" Niles answered as he dropped his head back on the sofa, almost content, but still reeling about Scottie's impending departure.

"You know how my mother is…" CC started as the smirk teased her face. "I don't know how she'll react to my having a baby out of wedlock."

Niles' eyes popped opened only moments before his head shot up from its resting place. "CC…what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that if you think I'm just going to let you knock me up, you've got another think comin', Butler Boy." CC waited for his reaction.

Niles leapt off the sofa. "Do you mean it?" He had the expression of a boy at Christmas time. CC nodded and Niles disappeared for a moment and when he returned he dropped to his knee in front of her. "CC Babcock, I realize that we've only really been a couple for a week. But I've loved you desperately for more than fifteen years. Will you please marry me?" Niles opened the little black box revealing the antique engagement ring.

"Oh Niles!" CC gasped. "It's gorgeous!" CC offered her hand and Niles slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes, Niles I will marry you." CC grabbed his face and kissed him warmly. "When did you get this?"

Niles suddenly went very red and looked away. CC lifted his chin. "No embarrassment between us."

"It was my grandmother's. I asked my mother for it the last time I visited my parents." Niles confessed.

"Niles…" CC frowned. "That was more than two years ago."

Niles nodded. "I've carried it with me ever since."

"You are a silly, silly man, but you're all mine." CC rubbed noses with him.

"Now and forever, Love, now and forever." He kissed her warmly.

The next morning Niles and CC awoke as usual to Scotties babbling in the monitor. Their eyes opened and fell upon each other. "Niles…what are we going to do?"

Niles leaned in and kissed her softly. "We'll put that baby in his mother's arms and watch her walk him to the elevator. Then we'll close the door and cry like babies ourselves. I love him too, CC, but…there's nothing we can do."

"Well, let's get him ready and pack up the rest of his things." CC sighed resigned to the inevitable. "At least they only live a few floors down so we can visit him. I don't think Lucy will mind."

"I'm sure she'll welcome it." Niles answered with a smile. They opened the door to Scottie's room and entered together.

When they looked down over him and smiled he reached his little arms up. "Ma." CC gasped and ran out of the room.

Niles lifted Scottie out of the crib. "Oh, little man, what have you done?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 10**

Niles carried Scottie back into the master bedroom. "CC…" Niles stood outside of the bathroom door. "Come on, CC…don't spend our last hour with him in the bathroom."

"I can't Niles. What if he…says it again?" CC called tearily from behind the door. "It's going to be hard enough already."

Niles sighed. "Alright, Love, I won't force you." Niles went about getting Scottie dressed and fed and packed up the remainder of his things and put all of it into the crib for easy transport back to Lucy's apartment.

CC finally showered, dressed and made her appearance; mostly just so she could watch Scottie while Niles showered and dressed himself. She refused to hold the baby fearing she'd never give him up. She sat at the dining room table with her coffee and Scottie sat on his blanket a good ten feet away. That is until he decided he wanted her, whether she was willing or not. Niles padded into the living room dressed in his jeans and polo and carrying his sneakers just in time to see little nine month old Scottie crawl his way across the room to where CC was trying her best to ignore him. It wasn't until he reached her chair and plopped onto his butt that he made his presence known to her. "Ma!" He did it again and this time CC just couldn't restrain herself.

"I love you to, Scottie." CC lifted the boy into her arms and let the tears flow again. Niles stood frozen in his tracks trying to keep his own emotions in check and failing miserably. He walked over to them, his little family for the next half an hour and knelt to hold them in his arms and join the woman he loved in crying over the impending loss of…this baby they love so much.

* * *

It was exactly a half an hour later when the knock came at the door. Niles and CC had somehow managed to put on a brave front. Niles held Scottie and CC opened the door to reveal a happy and exited looking Lucy. "Hi Lucy, I'm so glad you're feeling better." CC couldn't begrudge Lucy's excitement to see her son. In fact, CC understood all too well.

"There's my boy!" Lucy called and took the two steps to where Niles held her son. Niles held Scottie out to her and he seemed apprehensive, but didn't fuss. "I know, Scottie, Mommy's sorry she had to go away for so long. But I'm back now and better than ever." She hugged him tightly to her chest as Niles moved to wrap his arm around CC's waist. "Thank you both so much for taking such great care of Scottie for me. Miss Babcock, I want you to know you can come down and visit Scottie anytime you like. In fact, next Friday night, both of you come to dinner. That'll give me a chance to get settled and it'll help Scottie get used to things. Alright? You promise you'll come?" They nodded. "Six o'clock sharp."

"We'll be there, Lucy. You just give us a call if you need anything, day or night. Just until Scottie gets used to things again." CC offered solidly, surprising even herself at how well she stayed under control. Jack rolled the fully loaded crib up the hall of the penthouse and out into the corridor.

Lucy sighed. "Well, I guess that's everything." Lucy carried Scottie out into the hallway and turned back to face Niles and CC. "Thanks again." Scottie reached his little arms toward CC and Niles held her a little tighter when she started chewing her lip.

They moved into the corridor as Lucy, Scottie, Mrs. Richards and Jack made their way down to the elevator and watched until the doors closed. They returned to the apartment and closed the door and held each other as they cried like babies.

* * *

It was about 3am the following morning when the phone rang. Niles sprang from the bed to answer in hopes that it wouldn't disturb CC. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Brightmore?" The voice started. "It's Lucy, I can't seem to get Scottie to take his bottle. Did you and Miss Babcock have any trouble with him last night?" Lucy asked and Niles could hear Scottie fussing in the background._

"Did he wake up hungry?" Niles asked her.

"No, but I've had the alarm set for 2:45 am so I could have his bottle ready for him. He just won't take it." Lucy was concerned.

Niles nodded. "I'm sorry, Lucy, I thought I'd put all that in the file I sent with Scottie's things. He's been sleeping through the night for almost two weeks. He just stopped waking up for a bottle."

"_Oh, well, I haven't had a chance to look at the file you sent yet. I'm sorry. I'll just put him back to bed then. I'm sorry I disturbed you. Good night, Mr. Brightmore, and thanks." Lucy hung up the phone._

Niles couldn't hold in the tear that slipped down his cheek. "Is he alright?" CC asked softly.

"She hadn't read the file I sent and woke him for the 3 am feeding. He wasn't happy, but he's fine." Niles lay back down and pulled her back tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Niles…?" CC whimpered.

"Yes, Love?"

"I miss him."

They fell asleep in each other's arms missing the 'little man' who'd finally been the magnet which drew them together.

* * *

The next afternoon, well technically it was just later that same day if you start your days at 3 am, Max called to give Niles another week off since he knew how badly 'giving Scottie back' would affect both him and CC.

"_I insist, Old Man." His polite accent drifted through the phone. "Fran's been trying to get me to take the children on a vacation for weeks anyway. Things are slow now at the office so it's the perfect time. You just take care of CC and yourself. We'll be back in a week." _

"Thank you, Sir. CC and I appreciate it." Niles hung up the phone and turned to find CC wrapped in a ball at the end of the sofa. "Max sends his love, and has insisted we both take the week off. Fran has been after him to take the children on vacation." Niles moved to her and pulled her into his arms. "I miss him too, CC. But we're going to have to move on eventually. Won't it be easier if we start earlier rather than later?"

The words had barely left his mouth when the phone rang. "I'll get it, Niles. It's probably Max with a few final instructions." CC shook her head and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Miss Babcock? It's Lucy…I need to run to the pharmacy for my prescription, could I leave Scottie with you for a short while?" Lucy asked._

CC perked up and Niles noticed immediately. "Sure, Lucy, would it be easier if we came down there?" Oh…ok, we're here, just bring him up." CC hung up the phone and spun around looking practically giddy. "Lucy has to run to the pharmacy and she wants us to watch Scottie for her."

"Really? Is she bringing him up now?" Niles perked up as well and then he face grew dark again. "You know, CC, it's just going to make it more difficult if we keep seeing him like this."

"I don't care, Niles. I want him…I mean I want to see him." CC frowned. "Please, Niles…"

Niles sighed and pulled her back into his lap. "I know, Love. I want to see him too. I'm worried about you, that's all."

"I'll be fine." There was a knock at the door and CC leapt off Niles' lap to get to the door. She tossed open the door to Lucy holding Scottie and a diaper bag. "Thank you, again, Miss Babcock. I completely forgot my prescription when Scottie and I were out this afternoon. I promise I won't be long."

"That's alright, Lucy. We'll be fine." CC offered as she finally took both Scottie and the diaper bag from her.

Lucy gave Scottie a quick kiss. "He's just had a bottle so he should be fine until I get back." With that Lucy turned and left CC to close the door.

"Well!" Niles called from the sofa. "Hello, Little Man." Scottie reached his arms out to Niles as CC got closer to the sofa.

Niles took the boy and sat him on his knees. "I can't believe it's only been a day…he already looks bigger."

"Niles…" CC took her place next to him. "Don't be silly. You tell him, Scottie, tell him you haven't changed a bit."

Scottie cooed and did it again. "Ma!" He called his eyes locked with CC's as his hands patted Niles' cheeks.

"Now, Scottie…" Niles started. "Don't keep doing that."

CC smiled and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Don't worry, Niles. I think I'm ok. He's just at the right age and I happened to be the one he focused on. He probably calls Lucy Ma too."

They sat and they played for a while. Then they put Scottie on the floor and he crawled around the room following one or the other of them, usually CC. "Well, you're moving pretty good now, aren't you?" CC turned and looked down at the boy. "I'll bet you're keeping Lucy on her toes." Scottie took CC's stopping as an invitation and he grabbed onto her jeans. "Scottie, what are you up to now?"

It wouldn't take long for CC to get her answer. Scottie, with a bit of CC's jeans clutched tightly in each chubby fist pulled himself up to his chubby little feet and looked up at her with his silly grin.

"Uh…Niles…" CC called softly so not to alarm Scottie and cause him to fall before Niles could get the camera. "Niles did you get it?"

"Oh yea…would you just look at him? If I remember correctly Gracie was the first to pull herself to her feet and she was at least eleven months old." Niles flashed his goofiest grin.

CC shook her head. "I wish I had a picture of you right now."

"Why?" Niles frowned.

"You have the cutest grin on your face. All proud Papa and…" CC frowned when she realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry Niles…that was stupid."

Niles smiled at her again. "No, CC. You're exactly right. That is how I felt." Niles scooped Scottie up into his arms and swung him around bringing loud peals of laughter from his little face.

They sat together on the sofa again to settle Scottie down before Lucy returned for him. They didn't want to send him home too excited to fall asleep. CC held him on her lap and Niles sang a few soft little lullabies.

Just as Scottie leaned back against CC's chest there was a knock on the door. Niles moved to answer it and there was Lucy. "I'm sorry it took so long. How was he?"

"Oh he was fine, we played a little and he crawled around…" CC was just giving Lucy the update.

"He crawled?" Lucy seemed shocked. "Wow, I can't get him to crawl downstairs. But there isn't as much space in my place."

"Alright, Scottie, time to go home." CC carried Scottie to the door where Niles stood with Lucy.

CC handed him back to Lucy and he scowled a little. "Ma!"

"Oh my God! Did you hear? He said Ma! When you handed him to me he said Ma!" Lucy hugged Scottie tight and Niles softly rubbed CC's back, so proud of how well she handled the situation. "Thanks again!" Lucy left the apartment and as Niles closed the door he could hear Lucy prodding Scottie to 'say it again.'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 11**

Niles turned quickly and pulled CC into his arms. "Are you alright?"

CC smiled thoughtfully. "You know…I really am. I mean, it was almost easier this time."

"Yeah…I guess." Niles kissed her cheek. "How about I whip us up a nice light supper?" CC wrapped him in a hug. "What's this about?"

"Will you promise me something, Niles?" CC whispered against his chest.

"Anything." He answered easily.

CC looked up into his eyes. "Promise me we'll start right away…trying, I mean."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean you don't want a light supper?"

"Niles…" He silenced her with a warm kiss.

"Ok, ok, after the light supper." He flashed his boyish grin.

CC winked. "Now you're talking."

There was no call that night. Niles and CC decided that was a good thing. Lucy was getting back into the swing of being a mommy and Scottie must be getting re-acclimated to what must seem like new surroundings. There was no call the next day or the day following. Niles and CC decided that while it hurt them not to be needed, that it was probably better for everyone in the long run. Lucy needed to get back to mothering on her own. Niles and CC needed to learn to live with missing him, and most importantly, Scottie needed to know where he belonged. Even if there were varying opinions as to where exactly that was.

And so it continued. Niles and CC talked about their wedding plans what they wanted and didn't want. They talked about who they would invite and who they wouldn't invite. They talked about where they would honeymoon and if they should move or stay in the penthouse for now. All the while they didn't talk about Scottie. They missed him, it was understood. But they decided they wanted to…no…they needed to move on. They'd be occasional sitters for Lucy to be sure. And visit them at home on occasion as well. But Scottie lived with his mommy now and that was something they would both rather just not have to talk about again.

When the Friday evening of their planned dinner with Scottie and Lucy arrived Niles and CC were dressed casually and ready to go. "Should we take something?" Niles asked CC as she came up the hall from their bedroom.

"What would we take? I don't think a bottle of wine is a good idea, she's on some sort of medication. And taking food or something might offend her." CC responded.

Niles nodded. "Good point. I just feel like we should take something." Niles' smirk crossed his face. "I have an idea.

He moved to the front closet and grabbed something from a small folder of sorts. "Why don't we give her one of the pictures we had taken of Scottie?"

"Do you think it'll upset her?" CC stood and looked at the photo Niles held in his hand. "No…this one is perfect. He was laughing at that silly face you made when you danced with the penguin. I could barely contain myself." They shared a smile. "Come on, before we get too sappy and have to look at all of them…again."

Niles and CC made their way to Lucy's apartment in less than five minutes and got to the door at 6 pm on the nose. What greeted them was…less than pleasant. "Niles…I hear Scottie crying."

Niles knocked on the door. "Lucy! It's us…Niles and CC…are you alright?" Niles continued knocking as CC pulled out her phone and speed dialed Mrs. Richards. "Mrs. Richards, it's CC. We're at Lucy's door and I hear Scottie crying inside. Niles is knocking but Lucy doesn't answer. What should we do?" CC spoke so fast she barely gave Mrs. Richards a chance to respond.

"Get in that apartment, now. I'm on my way and I'm calling 9-1-1." Mrs. Richards didn't wait for a response.

Niles was full on yelling at the door and pounding. "Lucy! Open the door!" Niles looked at CC.

"Mrs. Richards said to get in there now. I'm calling Jack to bring us a key." CC flipped open her phone.

Niles didn't wait. CC barely finished her sentence before he lifted his foot and kicked the door opened and they burst inside. "Jack it's CC get up to Lucy's now!" CC ran to Scottie who was sitting, crying full on in the play yard just inside the door. "It's ok, Scottie, I've got you." CC shushed him and rubbed his back and he immediately calmed down.

"Lucy!" Niles continued calling. "Lucy!" Niles made his way to the nursery the bathroom and finally found her in her room on the bed. "Lucy!"

"Niles! What's wrong?" CC called as she headed up the hall.

"Don't come back here!" Niles yelled. "Lucy…" Niles whispered more to himself than Lucy as he started CPR after finding no pulse. "Come on, Lucy."

"Niles, the EMT's are here." The three men blew past CC and Scottie and found Niles doing compressions when they got to Lucy and took over. Niles slowly backed out of the room and led CC and Scottie back into the living room to wait for Mrs. Richards.

Mrs. Richards got there remarkably fast. She ran into the living room just as the EMT's were wheeling Lucy out on the stretcher. They had her hooked up to and IV but shook their heads as they passed the woman they'd seen so many times before. "I was afraid of this." Mrs. Richards nodded to the EMTs and dropped into a chair across from Niles and CC.

"What are you talking about Mrs. Richards?" Niles asked firmly but without anger.

Mrs. Richards sighed heavily. "As I've said, I've been Scottie's case worker since his birth. I knew Lucy as well as anyone. I tried to tell the doctors that any bad news, of any kind would set her on edge and she'd fall into depression and stop taking her meds. I…I didn't think it would happen so quickly. Then I saw this afternoon's birth announcements.

"Mrs. Richards," CC interrupted. "I don't understand, why would birth announcements set Lucy off?"

"You remember the fiancé that wouldn't marry Lucy because he didn't want children?" Niles and CC nodded. "His new wife just had a baby girl. It was in all the papers."

"That means that when he married her a month ago, she was very pregnant." CC nearly cried. "Poor Lucy, she's better off without him. Niles and I will keep Scottie until she's better, Mrs. Richards. Then we'll help her to see…"

"CC…" Mrs. Richards stopped her. "Lucy won't be getting better this time."

"But she was hooked up to the IV…the EMTs were taking her back to the hospital." CC looked at Niles and neither of them quite understood what the woman meant.

Mrs. Richards sighed heavily. "Listen, this is a very expensive part of town and you and Scottie were out here. No EMT worth his salt would bring a young mother though all those people with her head covered. I know each of those men. They gave me the look. I don't know how but, my guess is she overdosed on her meds."

CC could feel the tears slip down her cheeks. "What does all that mean, Mrs. Richards?" CC held Scottie on her lap just a little tighter and instantly started chewing on her bottom lip. "What…" CC's mouth went suddenly dry.

"What's going to happen to Scottie?" Niles finished for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 12**

Mrs. Richards looked between the two of them and answered softly. "Well, I personally know a couple that can foster him until all the paper work is sorted out."

"Can we keep him tonight?" CC managed.

"I want you to keep him, CC, until I get this all sorted out." Mrs. Richards smiled lightly.

CC was crying fully now. "Really?"

"I can't…I won't promise you that it'll be forever. But until I figure out what's going on and go through the paper work, yes. Scottie will be assigned to your temporary custody." Mrs. Richards stood up. I'll send Jack in I asked him to wait for me in the hall. He can bring up Scottie's things again."

"Thank you, Mrs. Richards." Niles and CC stood with Scottie still in CC's arms. "Let's go, Scottie." CC smiled at him.

Mrs. Richards followed them to the door. "Jack, can you pack up a few things like last time and take them up to Miss Babcock's penthouse?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Richards…are they going to get to keep Scottie this time?" Jack asked.

She sighed as she watched the little family walk up the hallway. "I certainly hope so."

Niles made sandwiches for dinner, and finished just as Jack was knocking on the door with Scottie's things. "Hey, Niles," Jack said as he brought in the loaded crib. "I sure hope I don't have to move this stuff out of here again." Jack winked at him.

"Me too, Jack." Niles ushered Jack back to Scottie's room and they made quick work of unloading Scotties belongings. "Thanks for your help, Jack."

"Anytime, Niles. I hope it's a permanent visit this time. You all seem just so…right together." Jack looked at CC bouncing Scottie on her lap.

"I think so too, Jack." Niles smiled and closed the door behind his friend. "Well, Love, what do you want to do first?"

CC looked up at him happier than she'd been in a week. "Oh, I don't know Butler Boy…did you find the folder you sent with Scottie?"

"Yeah, why?" Niles asked.

CC shrugged. "I don't know, but should we keep all that information somewhere safe?"

"Good point." Niles went back into Scottie's room and grabbed the folder. "Huh…there's a photocopy of Scottie's birth certificate." Niles laughed loudly.

CC frowned. "What's so funny about his birth certificate?"

"Well, his name for one." Niles smiled. CC frowned so Niles continued. "It's Rupert Scott Evans. Rupert John Baskin is listed as the birth father."

CC made a face. "Geez, I'd have called him Scottie given those choices too." CC looked at Scottie who sat playing with his blocks on the floor. "What else is funny?"

"His birthday." Niles looked at her and smiled.

CC waited. "Well?" Niles handed her the birth certificate. "You've got to be kidding me?" CC shook her head. The second of November?"

Niles nodded. "My month and your day. I guess we'll never forget it."

They sat together on the sofa and watched Scottie sit and play. "Niles…" CC started hesitantly. "Do you think maybe…we'll get to keep Scottie?"

"I don't know, Love. But we'd have a better chance…if we were married." CC turned and looked at him. "What?"

CC laughed lightly and waved her hand at him. "You've already done the proposal Niles."

"I know. But instead of planning some huge affair and having to wait for months on end…" Niles wasn't sure how CC would feel about 'cancelling' the big wedding.

CC smirked at his concern. "So you wanna just zip off to Vegas or something?"

"No! CC, I mean just something simple. We have Father Thomas officiate, get Max and Fran to stand for us, and your father to give you away. We'd invite the children, my parents, DD, Noel, the Fines, Yetta, Val, and Scottie for the service and a nice dinner at the Rainbow Room." Niles spelled it out simply enough.

"Is that all you really need?" CC looked at him smugly.

Niles pulled her onto his lap. "All I really _need _is you and Scottie…and Father Thomas to officiate. But all those other people would be really hurt if we excluded them."

"Do you really think you can pull it together that quickly?" CC leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you kidding? I could have everything in place tomorrow. Well, except maybe the blood tests and my parents. So let's plan for next Saturday. That should be more than enough time, don't you think?"

"What should I wear? I don't know if I can get a gown in a week." CC asked.

Niles kissed her softly. "You are CC Babcock, you can gave any number of haute couture dress makers at your beck and call in minutes. Or you could design your own gown and have one of your costume shops whip it up. I have no doubt in your abilities."

"I'll bet you don't." CC kissed him again.

The two were so busy making their plans they didn't notice when Scottie pulled himself to his feet next to where they sat. "Ma!"

"Hey you!" CC lifted him on her lap. "I think we're going to crush Niles, Scottie. His lap is only built for one."

CC started to slide off his lap. Niles wrapped his arms around them both. "Don't you dare, I have you both right where I want you."

"On your lap?" CC laughed at Scottie's toothy grin.

Niles shook his head. "In my arms."

The week practically flew by. Niles and CC decided to invite Mrs. Richards, who they were finally starting to call 'Carol', and her husband Stan. The service was held in the private dining room Niles and CC reserved at the Rainbow Room. CC's father walked her in the door and up through the middle of the room to where Father Thomas, Fran and Max stood waiting with Niles. Scottie sat with Carol and Stan where he would have CC in his eye line. It was a simple service, quick and to the point. But married they were and now a stronger candidate for adoption should the issue arise. Which, it would…all too soon.

Niles and CC couldn't leave the state with a 'ward of the court' so they opted for just a week off to spend together with Scottie. The 'court' had other plans. It was the day after their wedding when the knock came at the door. "Carol!" CC smiled at the woman who was rapidly becoming a friend. "Niles! Bring Scottie, Carol's here." CC showed Carol to her usual seat.

Niles carried Scottie into the living room from the hallway. "Hello, Carol. We weren't expecting you today?" Niles sat next to CC on the sofa and sat Scottie between them where he sat happily and played.

"I'm afraid it's not good news." Carol was straight forward if nothing else. "I received notice today that Scottie has been placed with an adoptive family." Carol waited, knowing their reaction would be slow in coming through the initial shock. "I'm so sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 13**

CC tried desperately to hold back the tears as she joined hands with Niles across Scotties lap. "I don't understand…Carol…I thought that we…" CC had to stop feeling herself starting to fall apart.

Carol shook her head. "My supervisor put Scottie's paperwork through. I knew nothing about it. He felt I was too personally involved with him. He's young and new to the system, he hasn't learned that we're too personally involved or we're not doing our jobs."

"What exactly does this mean, Carol? Can't you do something? Rush our application…appeal…there must be something to do…something to be said for bonding. Scottie knows us." Niles tried to remain calm as he desperately searched for ways to keep his family together.

Carol stood. "I've sent an appeal into the court. That will put an injunction on the finalization of the adoption, but you'll still have to give Scottie to the adoptive parents until the issue is resolved."

"That's not fair to him. He's just a baby. He's been through enough already." CC could feel her resolve fading as she lifted Scottie off the sofa.

They walked Carol to the door. "I'm more sorry than I can tell you. I will personally do everything I can to stop this adoption. But there's only so much I can do…they're a good couple that has waited for a baby for a long time. It's going to be an uphill battle. But if you're ready…I'll fight it with you."

"We're ready." Niles answered for them. "When will you be taking him, Carol?" Niles asked softly.

Carol sighed heavily and looked down at her feet. "You have two more days. Pack just a few of his favorite toys and things." Carol opened the door and turned back once more. "I'm sorry." Niles and CC nodded.

The next two days were spent quietly at home pouring over paperwork and Niles even called a few law school friends. No one had any better suggestions than appealing for emotional distress for Scottie's recent loss which will easily be argued away as he's young and he'll forget.

When Carol arrived to 'take' Scottie, it was different than when Lucy had come to reclaim her son. This time, Scottie fussed. He clung to CC like a life line. This made it only more difficult when Niles had to pull him from her and hand him to Carol. He stretched his arms out to her, reaching and crying. "Ma!"

CC turned from him and ran into their bedroom and Niles barely held it together. "I'm sorry, Scottie, Ma doesn't feel very well. You be a good boy and listen to your…" Niles felt the tears start to fall. "I'm sorry…"

Carol looked him with tears in her eyes as well. "I'll do what I can for you, Niles. I promise." Carol turned and walked up the hall leaving Niles staring at the now empty doorway feeling like a part of his heart had been pulled from his chest. He slowly closed the door and joined CC in their room to weep over the loss of their…Scottie.

Niles and CC woke the next morning in the same position on top of their bed where they'd fallen asleep crying together. "Are you hungry, Love?" Niles asked her softly.

"Not really, no." CC curled into his embrace. "I miss him."

"I know. I do too." Niles whispered into her hair. "Carol said she'd do everything she could to hold off the adoption until we can appeal."

CC would've started crying again, but she just didn't think there were any tears left. "Who knows how long that could take, Niles? I don't want Scottie to finally get used to someone else and then be pulled away again."

Niles sighed. "I agree, but…we can't just give up…he's our…we love him."

"I'm tired, Niles. Let's change and just go to bed." CC rolled over to get out of bed. "I didn't think this is the way we'd be spending out honeymoon, laying in bed all day crying." CC stood and started into the bathroom. "I mean the laying in bed all day, yeah, but not the crying." CC managed a small smirk to let Niles know she doesn't regret getting married. "I love you, Niles."

Niles had been watching her since she rolled out of bed. "I love you, too, CC. Nothing will ever change that." He listened to her washing her face in the bathroom and waited for her to change her mind about something, she always did in the morning.

"Niles…I think I'm going to take a quick shower." CC's voice called from the bathroom bringing a knowing smile to Niles' face.

Niles flipped his legs off the bed. "Alright, I have a few things I can do." Niles waited until he heard the water running and slipped out of his clothes. He quietly slipped into the bathroom and opened the shower door. "I thought I'd just take a quick shower too." CC turned into his arms and they just stood there holding each other in the water for a bit.

"God, CC you're so beautiful." Niles finally growled into her neck as it became obvious how much he needed her. CC reached down between them and guided his arousal easily into her. "Oh, Niles…" CC groaned as he lifted her leg and hooked it over his hip driving him further in. Their coupling was passionate, feverish and forceful. It was exactly what they both needed. Some would call it comfort sex. Some would just say it was amazing. Niles and CC knew it was a proclamation of sorts. They shared themselves with each other, the love, the pain, the desperation. They shared the loss of a loved one and would overcome it. Not today, not next week, not even next month. But together, and they were together, now and forever, they would overcome it and move on.

The remaining few days of their 'honeymoon' Niles and CC did in fact spend in bed. They made love, they cried and then they made love some more. They would pull themselves from the bed from time to time to eat, check messages and the mail, just in case there was word from Carol. On the third day after Carol picked up Scottie, the last day of this honeymoon vacation, they decided to go through all the photos they had of Scottie and choose a few to keep out and then the rest they would pack away. It was just after lunch when there was a knock at the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 14**

"Niles…" CC called softly after checking the peep hole. "Carol's here." CC waited until Niles was with her to open the door, in case it was bad news.

CC opened the door but didn't get to speak before she heard it. "Ma!" Scottie called with his little arms outstretched to her. CC grabbed him tightly to her chest and kissed his cubby face.

"Carol…" Niles stood in shock. "What's going on?" He turned and wrapped CC in a hug and softly rubbed Scottie's back.

"I got a special delivery first thing this morning, so you get one this afternoon." Carol closed the door behind her and moved to her usual place as the reunited little family took the sofa.

"What does that mean, Carol?" CC asked cautiously.

Carol handed Niles a folder. "It's all in there. All you have to do is sign my copies and we're through."

"Sign your copies of what?" Niles opened the folder and started reading. His head popped up. "Is this for real?" Carol nodded and a smile crossed her face.

"What is it, Niles?" CC asked him.

Niles shook his head in disbelief. "It's a copy of Lucy's will, naming us as Scottie's guardians. And there's a signed parental rights release form also stating her request that we be Scottie's legal guardians." Niles continued looking over the papers."

"Does that mean…" CC could feel her eyes filling with tears, happy tears that wanted, begged to fall. But she had to be certain.

"He's yours." Carol let that sink in before she continued. "No adoption petition can prevent the lawful transfer of custody by bequest. Lucy made her will naming you as Scotties guardians. And just in case, signed a release of parental rights form, again naming you as her choice of guardians for Scottie. Not to mention she wrote a lovely letter. I don't know when she did all this, but she sent it all to me by messenger the day before she died."

Niles' head popped up from the file. "A few days before she died? That was nearly three weeks ago!"

"I know." Carol shook her head. "It was misdirected to our office in Manhattan, Kansas. Can you believe it?" They looked at it and mulled it over, crossed referenced it against their cases and then realized the case number had an NY. That means New York, at least they sent it back quickly."

Carol leaned in and smiled. "Well, if you two would just sign where the little arrow stickers are, I'll leave you and your son to have a lovely afternoon."

"Our son?" Niles got a goofy grin on his face as he handed the forms he'd signed to CC. "Carol…about Scottie's, names. Exactly what happens with that?"

Carol smiled. "There's a form in the back." Carol extended her hand for the form. "I can take it with me now if you know what your changing it to. Are you just changing the last name?"

"Actually…" Niles and CC exchanged a glance before Niles continued. "We actually would like to keep the Evans, in honor of Lucy…she was his mother and she did give us Scottie."

"Ok," Carol allowed her pen to hover over the form. "What are we planning on calling the little man, then?"

Niles smiled at Scottie and CC. "Scott Evans Brightmore."

"That's perfect." Carol showed Niles the form for spelling check and once he'd nodded Carol signed the form at the bottom and gave to Niles and CC to sign as well. Carol took the necessary forms and stood up to leave. "Well, this is the last time I'll be dropping by to visit, at least, uninvited. "As soon as all the new records are filed you'll receive copies of everything. Keep it all in a safe place. Just a word of warning, if you should travel out of the country with Scottie, make sure to take both his birth certificate and his adoption papers."

CC handed Scottie to Niles and gave Carol a warm hug. "Thank you so much for everything, Carol. We'll have you and Stan over for dinner in a few weeks; after we get Scottie settled again."

"I'd like that, CC. Well, Scottie…" Carol tickled the boy's tummy. "You be good for Mommy and Daddy. I'll see you in a few weeks." Carol smiled at them and left.

Niles and CC stood and looked at each other with glistening eyes. "Hey, Mommy…" Niles smiled. "Who should we call first?"

"Well, Daddy." CC responded. "I would say let's call Gramma and Grampa in England. They should just be getting out of bed."

"Good idea, Love." Niles kissed her lightly. "Whoa, Scottie…you're ripe, little man." Niles started toward Scottie's room when CC stopped him. "No, Honey…I'll get it. You call your parents and we'll be back in a jiff." CC took Scottie and left Niles standing in shock. "Scottie…you are a wonder."

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Scottie…happy birthday to you!" The gathering sang out loudly in the Sheffield den as Scottie sat clapping, surrounded by everyone in his high chair.

"Come on, Daddy!" Fran called to Niles who was bringing in the tiny cake with the number 1 candle in the middle.

Niles smiled at her reference. "I'm on my way…" Niles held the cake for his son who managed to blow out the candle, in one very wet breath. He joined in as everyone cheered.

"Did you make a wish for him, Niles?" Fran asked.

Niles smiled. "Alright, Scottie, you start in on your cake and I'll get the spit free cake from the dining room."

CC smiled and excused herself. "Fran…can you keep an eye on Scottie?"

"Sure thing, CC." Fran watched as CC made her way up to the powder room. "Hey, Scottie…say Franny…come on, Scottie…"

"Racie, Racie, Racie!" Scottie practically cheered as he stretched out his cake covered hands for Grace.

Grace smiled at him as she came to stand next to Fran. "Sorry, Fran. I guess I've been spending a lot of time with Scottie lately."

"That's alright, Gracie. It's just nice to hear him say something besides mommy and daddy!" Fran cackled.

Niles shook his head at his friend as he handed her a piece of Scottie's 'spit free' birthday cake.' "Fran…he's a year old. He's supposed to say Mommy and Daddy. Speaking of…where is Mommy?"

"I'm right here, Honey." CC returned and kissed his cheek and took the bite of cake that was headed to his mouth into her own. "Hey, Hazel…this is really good cake."

Niles smirked. "Did you expect anything less?"

"Well, Old Man…" Max started as he came to stand next to his friend. "You've done a brilliant job with him…as always."

"Thank you, Max. But CC helped." Niles joked.

Fran and Max laughed as well. CC just looked at Scottie. "I think they're picking on Mommy, Scottie."

"Not at all, Love." Niles kissed her. "I couldn't have gotten through any of this without you."

CC smiled. "Right back atcha, Baby."

"Ok, I've had enough sugar with the cake. I'm going to see if I can get some work done. CC…will you be joining me?" Max asked her.

CC nodded. "I'll be right there, Max." CC finished her cake. Well Niles' cake really, but he could just get another piece. "Alright, Scottie…Mommy has to get some work done before we go home. You be good for Daddy."

CC leaned in and kissed the top of his reddish blonde head to avoid getting covered with cake. "Mommy loves you, birthday boy!" CC stood up and kissed Niles softly. "Mommy loves Daddy, too."

CC headed into the office. "Niles…" Fran started. "I don't know what happened to her, but she's just not the same woman."

"Scottie happened, Fran." Niles smiled and pointed to his son. "And she's the same woman…she just lets everyone see her now."

"Well, I'll take ya word for it, Scarecrow." Fran finished her piece of cake. "Ya need some help cleanin' up?"

Niles shook his head. "No, thanks, Fran. I think Scottie and I can handle it."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: I just watched the movie 'Baby Boom' and thought…what it that had been CC? This starts out on the same idea, but with a definite twist. Let me know what you think – D

**Little Man**

**Chapter 15**

Later that night after putting Scottie to bed, Niles joined CC in their room. "CC…Love…are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Niles…" CC called from the bathroom. "Is Scottie asleep?"

Niles shook his head slowly. "No…but he's on his way." Niles called back and grabbed his book from the nightstand.

"Well good, because Mommy has a present for Daddy to unwrap." CC stepped into the bathroom doorway wearing a black lace teddy and nothing else. Niles gasped lightly as he looked up and took her in.

The goofy grin slid across his face. "It's not my birthday day yet."

"Well…there's a really good reason I'm doing this tonight." CC sashayed to Niles' side of the bed. "But…if you're not interested…I'm not going to force you." CC turned to walk away and Niles pulled her onto his lap.

"I didn't say I wasn't interested." Niles started dropping light kissed along her collarbone.

CC hummed in response to his attentions. "Niles…what would you say your favorite word is?"

"Well," Niles continued his ministrations. "I think it depends, but I sure like hearing Scottie call me Daddy." Niles pulled CC around and flipped her onto her back as he now hovered over her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering …" CC dropped her head back exposing her throat to him. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to wear this for you tonight."

Niles pulled himself away from her and looked into her eyes. "CC…if there is some point to this inquiry…could you get to it? I have work to accomplish and I'd rather not have to stop to answer questions." Niles waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Alright…" CC sighed. "I thought I should wear this for you tonight in case it doesn't fit on your birthday." CC waited and Niles dropped a kiss between her nearly exposed breasts.

"CC, Love…" Niles let his lip linger on her skin as the goose bumps rose beneath his lips. "You're beautiful…and I don't see why you think this wonderful garment wouldn't fit you in three weeks." Niles continued kissing CC's chest.

"Well," CC could barely manage words in her current state of arousal. "It's not uncommon for pregnant woman to gain weight."

Niles kissed the curve of her breasts. "Well of course, bu…" Niles head suddenly popped up as he realized what she was getting at. "Are you…are…are we…?"

"You know…" CC smirked at him hovering over her with a silly shocked look in his eyes. "I never understood the 'we're pregnant thing'. I mean…you're not pregnant…I'm pregnant…you're expecting I guess…but really when all is said and done…I'm the only one who is really preg…"

Niles stopped her tirade with his lips in a kiss so warm and full of love and joy she could feel the tears forming. When Niles pulled back again he too had tears forming. "When did you find out?"

"The doctor called this morning with the results of my blood test. But I was pretty sure anyway." CC stroked his cheek with her hand. "Are you happy?"

Niles laughed lightly, his eyes glowing. "Happy, no…I'm ecstatic!" Niles leaned in and kissed her again. "Are you sure it's safe for us to…?" Niles didn't finish.

CC looked up at him with pure love in her eyes. "Yes, Niles, I'm sure. I checked with the doctor…it's perfectly safe." A single tear slipped from his eye. "Why the tears, Butler Boy?"

"You've given me everything I've ever dreamed of. You, Scottie and now a baby…I couldn't be happier." Niles kissed her again.

"I bet I could think of something." CC let her sultry smirk slip across her face.

Niles kissed her again. "Well, I'm willing to let you try."

* * *

The months flew by. Scottie was a regular little Daddy's helper. From practically the moment he realized he was a biped, Scottie followed Niles' around no matter what he was doing. He was very verbal, spending whatever time he wasn't with his parents with Grace. CC thought he had a bit of a crush on the youngest Sheffield and Niles thought it funny that he was already interested in an 'older woman' saying 'like father like son' and earning himself a playful smack from his very pregnant wife.

"You listen to me, Butler Boy…" CC winced. "The babies are very busy today."

Niles softly rubbed her very big tummy. "I'm sorry, you're so uncomfortable, Love. But you know I strive to be efficient. Two babies, one labor."

"The world's best two for one deal." Fran cackled as she entered the den where the little family sat. "I gotta say, I neva thought I'd see the day when CC would be havin' a baby before me."

Niles smirked. "Well, at least you're married now. It won't take too much longer, Fran."

"I hope you're right, Scarecrow. Ma is really startin' to get on my nerves." Fran looked at Scottie who had his head 'resting' on CC's belly. "Hey, whatcha doin' Scottie?"

"Listenin' to babies." Scottie answered.

CC smiled. "Listening to _the_ babies." CC corrected.

"Listing to the babies." Scottie mimicked making Niles laugh and CC shake her head just before she winced and grabbed her side.

Niles moved to where she sat on the sofa. "Are you alright, Love?"

"Baby time!" Scottie announced with a big goofy grin.

"I think he's right, Niles." CC stood. "We'd better call Dr. Reynolds and head to the hospital.

"Yeah! Baby time!" Scottie jumped up from the sofa. Scottie ran his little feet to the front closet and on tip toes opened the door. Using all his manly strength he pulled out CC's duplicate 'hospital bag'. Niles and CC decided early on that it would just be easier to buy two of everything CC wanted for the hospital and keep a bag at the mansion as well as the penthouse. That way, no matter where they left from, they'd have one.

Niles helped CC to the front door. "Fran stand here while I bring the car around, please." Fran took Niles' place helping CC not to double over in pain.

"Mama…" Scottie stood beneath her. "I love you."

CC looked down at the pale blue eyes that reminded her so much of her own. "I love you too, Scottie."

Scottie put his cheek against her belly and a hand on either side. "Babies…be good for Mama and Daddy."

"Geez, Scottie, how'd you get to be so smart?" Fran asked.

Scottie looked up at Fran. "Mama and Daddy…and Gracie too!" CC laughed.

"Geez, sorry I asked." Fran helped CC to the door and opened it just as Niles stepped into the vestibule.

Niles took CC's bag. "Ready, Love?" CC grabbed the door jamb and winced.

"Yeah…let's get a move on." CC took a single step and turned back to Scottie who practically glowed. "Be good for Aunt Fran, Scottie."

"K, Mama!" Scottie waved as Niles helped CC into the car.

EPILOGUE

"So in closing my fellow graduates I remind you…today we start a new chapter in our lives. Not just as lawyers, but as men and women. We will face challenges and experience changes in this world that were only the dreams of our predecessors. Some of us will be the facilitators of those changes and some of us will undoubtedly fight against them. That is the nature of this great country in which we live. But for today, we stand together as graduates, friends and dreamers for the next generation to follow. Thank you." The young man finished his speech to rousing applause; the greatest of which came from the front row of the audience. That's where his parents, siblings and extended family sat and watched this once tiny boy speak eloquently to his graduating class.

"You should be very proud." Carol Richards, now retired, hugged her friends and one time 'assignment'.

Niles and CC couldn't help but glow. "We couldn't be more proud, Carol. Thanks for coming…it really means a lot."

"Hey…don't I get a hug?" Scott Evans Brightmore grew into a man who oddly still very much resembled Niles and CC. His hair kept its reddish tint and his eyes still shone as bright a blue as they did the first day CC gazed into them. He was slightly taller than Niles but in all in all, no one would guess they weren't biological father and son.

CC looked up into the eyes of her oldest child. "You don't ever have to ask for a hug, baby." CC pulled him tightly to her.

"Mom…I haven't been a baby for 25 years." Scottie reminded her. "Where are the twins?"

Niles shook his head. "Scott…you know how they hate it when you refer to them in the collective sense."

"Dad," Scott raised an eyebrow, another trait he absorbed from his father. "They are twins. It's not my fault. It's just the plain simple truth."

Danny clapped his brother on the back. "There are many plain simple truths in this world brother…many you'd rather forget, so let's not push Lauren's buttons." Danny, at nearly 24 years old was the spitting image of his father. Well except for the pale blonde hair he got from his mother. It was an odd combination of Niles and CC that walked the Earth in the form of Executive chef Daniel Joseph Brightmore.

"That's good advice, Cookie." Lauren nudged her twin brother as she moved to hug Scottie. "I know more about the both of you than anyone on the planet. If you'd like to keep it that way…just remember who to keep happy." Lauren was the very image of CC at the same age, again except for her hair. She wore the pale reddish blonde wavy hair of her father long today rather than pulled into the pony tail she sported when she was running Sheffield-Babcock Productions for her mother and Uncle Max.

"Lauren Marie Weston," CC started. "Don't you dare threaten your brothers, that's for Daddy and me to do." CC draped her arm around her daughter. Where's the rest of the clan?"

Fran's voice rang out among the crowd as she split them like the red sea. "Here we are!" The entire Sheffield crew approached. Maggie, Michael and their son Max were right behind Fran. Brighton, Karen, their son Jeff and daughter Lindsey weren't far behind them. Grace, her husband Philip and baby Sara, walked in with Max who held Eve and Danny's son, Andy. Eve, Jonah, his fiancée Renee and Lauren's husband Tom brought up the rear.

"Well, that looks like everyone." Scottie laughed.

"We wouldn't miss you're graduation for the world, Scottie." Max smiled at him and stood next to Niles. "You know old man," Max leaned in to his dearest friend. "I'm glad you didn't listen to me all those years ago."

Niles took the grandson he and Max shared from his friend. "So am I, Max…" Niles held his raven haired, blue eyed grandson and looked at his wife, his children and his extended family. "So am I."


End file.
